the new roommate
by flarey phoenix
Summary: sam has runnaway from home and is hitch hiking when a certain techno geek offers to give her a lift she explains what happened and is offered a place to stay with a certain ghost boy love at first sight
1. Chapter 1

**Sam doesn't know tucker or Danny in this one**

New roommate

Sam Manson had, had enough of her parents arguing all the time and being alone so one night when she was 17 she runaway and she left amity at the moment she was trying to get a lift

"come on I only want a ride" said sam to herself three people had gone by so far it's not like I have disease"

"NEED A LIFT" said a guy behind her in a car

"what oh yeah thanks" and she got in

"so whats your name then"

"oh sam, nice to meet you thanks for the lift"

"no problem" said the guy

"so whats your name"

"tucker, so why is a nice girl like you on the side of the road"

"bad argument with my parents again they think I should uphold the family name by wearing big pink floral print dresses"

"I think you wouldn't look, right you suit black"

"thanks"

"now where are you goin"

"anywhere but amity park I used to live there it's too crowded with ghosts for one and my parents are there"

"well then how about you come to my home and I'll give you a place to stay my roommate wont mind"

"I don't know I don't really know you"

"well I'll tell you a bit about me then, I'm a carnivore my friend is a omnivore I think and I love technology I have three PDA's my friend has his own problems that actually have something to do with where we used to live"

"where did you live"

"amity park, like you but he probably will keep his secrets to himself I only know his secret because I saw him do it"

"why what is it"

"if I told you that he'd kill me"

"so I would be stayin in a place with two guys"

"hey he wouldn't do anything to hurt you and neither would I he's a good guy he's spent most of his life helpin people"

"how"

"that has something to do with his secret so I can't tell"

"fine but I will find out I'm not stupid"

"so you agree to stay"

"yeah I'll stay but only as long as I'm welcome"

"he'll welcome anyone he wouldn't let anybody stay on the street trust me at one point we had a bunch of homeless people in our house until we got em to a shelter"

"seems like a nice guy"

"he is he's called danny"

"oh like that ghost kid back in amity"

"whoa somebody got his name right, it's a miracle"

"why?"

"everyone used to call him inviso-bill it was wrong in so many ways"

"I agree when the news said they had named him that I was just hoping I'd hear his actual name"

"yeah he shouted it multiple times I remember him shoutin it when that freakish king ghost attacked"

"yeah that was bad"

"I know I was In the middle of it"

"why"

"I can't say I'll have an angry ghost kid haunting me"

"fine"

"ah here we are" he said pulling over

"nice house"

"thanks we split the costs"

"since I'm guna be stayin here I'll help"

"you don't have to"

"I'm rich I'd be happy to help"

"thanks by any chance is your last name manson"

"yep that's me"

"cool your that girl that kept to herself in Casper high"

"yep that was me the loner"

"come on get out"

"alright just one minute" and she got out of the car and followed him to the door

"ok where is that key, ah ha I found it" and he put the key in and turned it and opened the door "DUDE I'M BACK AND WE HAVE A LODGER"

"WHAT"

"COME HERE" and a guy came through the door and stopped dead in his tracks (no pun intended)

"h-hi" said sam

"I think he'll answer when he regains the ability to speak" said tucker making her laugh "hey I got a Goth to laugh I must be improving"

"I'm not laughing at you" she said

"what are you laughing at"

"him the look on his face" she laughed

"what is it with you dude"

"wha- what are you talking about" said danny snapping back to reality

"I'm talkin about you had valerie in school you even had paulina at one point and now you have her" he said pointing at sam

"he does not have me" snapped sam

"TUCKER" yelled danny

"what"

"your being an idiot" said danny

"that's my job" said tucker

"ok where am I staying"

"she's staying" asked danny

"yeah she doesn't have anywhere to go she ran away"

"oh thanks for telling him that"

"it's fine I don't care you can stay in the spare room if you want" said danny

"thanks"

"your welcome now is that all you have" said danny

"yeah but I'm rich so I can get new stuff"

"your rich?" said danny

"yeah well my parents are but they gave me about $400 for allowance every week and I saved up

"whoa" said danny

"danny do you recognise her"

"no"

"she's the girl that always kept to herself in Casper remember"

"Sam Manson?"

"yep that's me"

"hey dude I remember you had a major crush on her in the freshmen year up to two years after" said tucker making both of them blush

"I did not"

"dude don't deny it you even said it at one point"

"I did?"

"he did?" said sam

"how about I go make myself something to eat and you two can talk or something" he said walking into the kitchen

"is he right in the head"

"not even close" said danny smirking then a blue wisp of smoke came out of his mouth

"well I have a job to do" he said running out of the room

"danny we need- hey where'd he go" said tucker coming back into the room

"he ran out"

"oh god he might need help"

"with what"

"come on" and he pulled her out the house to witness a fight outside between phantom and a ghost with a guitar (ember, who else)

"what's going on" then he sucked the ghost in a thermos

"oh looks like he doesn't need help" said tucker not realising that sam still didn't know danny's secret

"tucker I thought danny might need our help"  
"I did and I was wrong… I mean erm"

"TUCKER YOU HAD TO BRING HER OUT HERE DIDN'T YOU" said the ghost boy

"I forgot sorry"

"I kept this secret for so long and you go and spill it"

"what are you two talkin about"

"come on sam you told me yourself you weren't stupid" said tucker

"YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE" yelled danny

"dude she's stayin with us she's guna see you transform anyway"

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON NOW" yelled sam

"fine" said danny and turned back

"whoa, I knew there was something about you the way you used to run off in school and then seconds after phantom came through the wall then kick the crap out of the ghost that was attacking then flew off then seconds after you came back and asked what you missed and phantom had the same features as you like the same shape hair and he was the exact same size as you"

"you took way to much interest in him sam" said tucker

"hey she's right why didn't anyone notice all that"

"only paulina fancied your ghost half but she hated your human half and Valerie liked your human half and hated your ghost half"

"whoa both of them liked you" said sam

"yeah but they both liked different half's of me"

"if you took that much interest in both of them that means, hey danny you have a girl here that likes both halves"

"TUCKER" shouted both teens (yes they're both still teens they're 17)

"what you always said that nobody liked both sides now you found somebody"

"she doesn't like me" said danny

"how can you be so sure" said tucker

"you don't, do you" he asked Sam

"no" she said nervously

"see" said danny

"no because she was nervous when she said it danny I know your clueless but come on" said tucker

"WILL YOU TWO STOP" shouted Sam

"NO" they both shouted so she kicked them both with her boots "OUCH" yelped both guys

"serves you right now stop arguing and get inside"

"only if you promise never to kick us again" said tucker rubbing his shin

"fine ok now come on" and she walked in followed by to guys rubbing their shins

"you didn't have to kick us you know"

"would you rather I go and find a gun and shoot you"

"the kicking would be better but the shooting wouldn't hurt as much" said danny

"oh it would if I shot you in the right place" she said

"don't cross the Goth" said tucker scared

"dude she might be scary but I could be ten times scarier" said danny

"are you sure about that" said Sam turning round

"nope you're the scariest" said danny

"good now since I live here now you have choice get me some dark wallpaper or paint or I paint your rooms pink"

"we'll get you some"

"thank you I'm going out to get something to eat"

"but we have some stuff"

"I'm an ultra recyclo vegetarian"

"which means what" said tucker

"it means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it" said danny

"good guess" said sam smiling

"thanks I might be dim but I'm not stupid" said danny

"well ok then"

"we don't have anything ultra recyclo whateva you said" said tucker

"well seya later then" and she walked out the house

"how did you find her" asked danny

"she was hitchhiking and I picked her up"

"ohhhhhhh ok then lets get her room sorted out"

"ok then we should have some black and purple paint somewhere around here"

"ok then lets get started" and they went to get the paint and started to paint the room in different styles right in the middle of decorating danny ran out the room saying he needed to get something then came back thirty minutes after with a bouquet of purple and white flowers

"dude why'd you get them"

"welcome gift"

"aww you like her"

"your point" he said smirking

"ha I knew it, why don't you tell her"

"she doesn't like me"

"dude does the nickname clueless ring a bell"

"yes it does but still I don't want her to leave or something"

"fine dude but if she likes you after a month then you tell her"

"fine"

"good now we have the bed and the walls done now curtains" he said putting up some black curtains that he had gotten just in case they wanted a dark room or something an hour after they had done and it looked cool with large black vine like shape designs around the room done by danny and a large bouquet of flowers on the bed from danny then they left the room just as sam came back through the door with a few bags of clothes

"hey I'm back"

"what did you buy" asked danny

"a few clothes and some food"

"oh well your room is through there" they said sitting down

"thanks" and she walked into the room and dropped everything she had

"you like it then" said danny walking up to her while tucker went into the kitchen

"I love it, oh whats that on the bed"

"go over and see" and she walked over and picked up the item

"aww they're beautiful who gave em to me"

"read the card" so she picked it up and read it out loud "welcome to the house sam hope you like it here from danny" "thanks danny I love them"

"thought you would" he said

"and I love the room"

"tucker did most of it but I got you the flowers while he did some of it"

"who did the designs on it, whoa they're on the roof too"

"that was me" he said proudly

"aww thanks here's your reward" and she kissed him quickly

"t-thanks" said danny blushing madly

"your welcome" she said smirking

"I'll leave you alone now" he said walking out

"do you have to" whined Sam

"huh" he said looking back (cut to kitchen)

"what is taking them two so long" said tucker then he walked towards the door to find two teens making out in the door way and he took a picture with his PDA and ran to his room to put it on his computer then he ran back out and into the kitchen to make it look like he didn't do anything then the two came into the room smirking with messed up hair and Sam's make-up smudged

"so what did you two do in there that took so long"

"nothing" said both of them together

"really, I'm guessing making out but I might be wrong"

"WHERES THE PICTURE TUCK" shouted danny

"what are you talking about" said Sam

"every time I get a girlfriend or I have an embarrassing moment or I kiss someone he takes a picture then blackmails me with it"

"oh, SPILL TUCKER WHERE IS IT" she shouted

"I didn't do anything" said tucker holding his hands in front of his face

"Sam, the computer in his room do you know how to use it"

"I should be able to use it"

"come on" and they ran in his room and saw what was on the screen

"TUCKER I AM GUNA KILL YOU" yelled danny

"first let me kick him" and they ran back to find the door open and no tucker

"fly us to find him"

"oh I'm guna I'M GOIN-GHOST" and he changed

"I love it when you do that" said Sam

"thanks now lets go get him" and he picked her up and flew through the roof and saw him go into a computer store

"he's guna put it on the internet"

"no he's not" said danny flying towards the store and through the wall then he saw tucker walking up to the desk so he hid behind a shelf and reverted back and walked up to him

"you know tucker running away from a ghost is never very wise" whispered danny

"whoa, please don't hurt me I'm to young to die"

"give us every copy of that picture you have then we wont kill you"

"fine" and he gave them a disk "they're all on that"

"how many did you make" said sam

"don't know I just put a pic in and it makes load of copies automatically" he said

"well then how about I put this picture on there too" said danny holding up a picture of tucker dressed like a girl that he took at Christmas when danny dared him to do it

"dude no please no don't"

"try anything else and I will put it on the internet"

"hey let me see that" said sam and he showed it her and she burst out laughing

"it was a dare he dared me to do it at Christmas, hey you said you burnt all the copies with an ecto ray"

"turns out jazz had one I gave her one she couldn't stop laughing when she saw you so I gave her one"

"hey I'm stayin at a friends house tonight from the computer club so you have the house to yourselves" he said winking

"TUCKER" shouted both red teens

"but I am and you have the house no annoying techno boy" said tucker not realising he just called himself names

"hey he's right he is annoying" said sam

"I know well who's are you staying at" said danny

"kid called Melvin"

"okay then what are we doing tonight then"

"don't know probably watch TV or something" said danny

"well I'm going to Melvin's seya tomorrow"

"bye tucker" said sam

"by dude and dudette" and he ran out smirking

"whats he smirking about" said sam

"he has a dirty mind and probably thinks just because we have the house to ourselves we're guna sleep together he's crazy"

"can I hurt him please" said sam angry

"yes when he gets back tomorrow" said danny

"fine come on lets get back home" said sam

"fine then" and he walked out with her

"why don't you just fly"

"oh I forgot" and he hid behind a bush and came out as phantom and picked her up bridal style and flew her back to the house then landed inside

"well that was fun" said sam

"I know flyings cool"

"er danny you can put me down now" said sam as she was still in his arms

"oh sorry" and he put her down and changed back "now whats on TV tonight" said danny turning on the TV

"danny it's like ten o'clock there isn't anything on"

"yeah your right" said danny turning it off again

"how about we play a game or something" said sam

"okaayyy, what game"

"don't know how about, who can get drunk first" said sam

"no, I don't drink" said danny

"fine then fairdo's how about truth or dare"

"ok then you go first" said danny

"truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to, take off your shirt" said sam

"what kind of dare is that"

"I don't know it just popped into my mind"

"Oh so the first thing that came into your mind was to see me topless" said danny

"you have to do it those are the rules"

"fine well we made out before so who cares really" and he took it off

"whoa… ok then your turn"

"truth or dare"

"dare" said sam

"I dare you to, do something seductive"

"ok where is this game going"

"I don't know I just thought it'd be funny to watch you try and do something seductive"

"well ok then" and she ran into her room for a minute "this is going to be fun" she said to herself

"what, hey" then she came out in a dark purple silk night gown with a see through cotton robe

"seductive enough" she said twirling the silk belt round and he just looked at her and nodded slowly

"good now that I'm changed I'll stay like this now it's my turn, truth or dare" she said acting seductive

"d-dare" he said still dazed

"good now I dare you to, come here" she said and he walked over "now I need a favour"

"w-what"

"this" and she kissed him passionately for about five minutes then broke apart

"now your turn" she said smirking

"truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to do that again"

"with pleasure" and she kissed him again but this time she pulled him into her room and closed the door and didn't open it till the next morning.

**How you guys liking it so far cause I don't know if I should put this in rated M if I should please tell me **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Danny had woke up the next morning with a girl in his arms then she stirred and woke up

"hi"

"hi to you to" she said smiling

"well that was a very eventful night"

"I know and to be honest it was the best night I've had ever" she said smirking

"me too" said danny

"DUDES I'M BACK"

"crud" said both teens

"DANNY WHERE ARE YOU"

"I have an idea" and he picked up his clothes and got dressed and went invisible and through the door into the kitchen

"I'm in the kitchen" said danny

"oh hi dude, wait weren't them the same clothes you ha on yesterday"

"erm no" he said nervously

"dude way to go"

"what are you talking about"

"I leave you two alone for one night and you sleep with her nice one"

"tucker I have no idea what your talking about"

"whatever but I know you weren't in here I checked here first then your room then the living room the only place I didn't check was Sam's room" so you were in there all night"

"fine I was but who cares"

"go on there dude but first I need to know for my own good, how did it start"

"if you must know a game of truth or dare"

"weird anyway I have to go back out can I trust you two alone for a few hours while I go back to my friends"

"we're not kids tucker"

"I know but last time I left you two alone you ended up in bed together"

"tucker go back to your friends and leave me alone"

"fine but hey, oh who am I kiddin have a good time dude" and he left and then poked his head back through the door and shouted "LATER LOVEBIRDS" and then run out

"is he gone" said sam

"yeah he's gone"

"now how about you come back in here with me" said sam

"come on sam you have to get up I have a job to do" said danny

"and what is that"

"that is going on patrol and then I come home don't I have a fun life"

"hey you can fly you have a cool life"

"I only have half a life"

"what do you mean"

"I half died when I became the ghost kid it was in a accident and nobody ever knew except my sis and tucker he dared me to go in the portal and I accidentally turned it on and my DNA was fused with ectoplasm and I became half ghost heh not the coolest way to die normally you start life and die at the end of it but me somehow I died in between mine and became the one of the unique two ghost hybrids one good one bad I'm the good one and he's the bad one I'm the more powerful but he's so crazy he'll do anything me I died in between my life and stayed alive my life is no fun"

"well at least you have me so your life has some fun" she said smirking

"well last night was fun"

"I know now I have to go on patrol seya later Sam I'M GOIN-GHOST" and he transformed

"bye, one last question before you leave, what are we"

"a couple I'd like to think"

"good choice, seya danny" she said smiling

"bye, beautiful" and he was gone flying around town and then coming to face

"BEWARE"

"oh goody the annoying one" said danny bored

"I AM THE BOX GHOST FEAR ME"

"NOOO, NOW SHUT YOU PIE HOLE AND GET IN THE THERMOS" shouted danny sucking him up with a cry of 'NOOOOO' before he was sucked up then danny continued his patrol and just as he was about to head home he heard a scream

"oh god what now" and he saw a woman being chased by a few guys "well I am the hero" and he went up behind them just as one of the guys grabbed her he came up behind them

"you know I'm pretty sure raping someone deserves punishment"

"what" then he turned around

"now let her go"

"I only want a bit of fun" said the guy then danny noticed a sharp blade that was held to the woman's throat

"whoa, whoa I can see that and if that's all you want then no need for anyone to get hurt" he could see the woman wondering what was going to happen but the blade was lowered from her throat anyway

"so your guna let me have my fun with her"

"as long as nobody gets hurt" and a squeal was heard as the guy put his hand on the girls breast and she looked at danny with fear and hoping he'd do something and then danny winked at her to tell her to trust him and she understood then danny focused and disappeared

"wha- where'd he go" then he felt a sharp pain in the wrist holding the blade and he let go and turned around to face two glowing angry green eyes

"I told you to leave her alone now run or I'll do something horrible to you and trust me there's no limit to what I could do to you" the guy didn't need to be told twice as he ran off scared to death

"thank you so much"

"it's my job now I need to get you out of this part of town" said danny

"but how and where would I go" said the girl he could now see she was also around 17 like him

"why are you here anyway"

"I was on my way to work and I got stopped by the guys that were chasing me and I ran I didn't care where I ended up but turns out I should have"

"ok then I'll take you to a friend of mine"

"o-ok" and he picked her up and flew her to his house where sam was watching TV she jumped when he flew through the wall especially with a girl

"phantom why are you here"

"she just almost got raped and I couldn't let her go home alone"

"ok then she can stay here for a while and when danny gets back he can take her home"

"yeah"

"thank you both"

"your in good hands now I'll leave now good bye" and he put her down and left

"so you know phantom then" said the girl

"yeah we go way back when he was alive we dated he hasn't stopped haunting me since" she said smirking

"well he seems nice" said the girl

"I know he is a nice guy, so whats your name"

"Chelsea phoenix nice to meet you"

"well I'm sam manson and it's nice to meet you, would you like something to drink"

"a glass of water please"

"ok then" and she got up and went into the kitchen and then the door opened and tucker walked through

"SAM I HAVE FUNNY- WHOS THE GIRL"

"PHANTOM BROUGHT HER HERE SAYING SHE NEEDED HELP" shouted sam from the kitchen

"well hi I'm tucker Foley"

"Chelsea phoenix nice to meet you" she smiled

"so what did you have that was funny tucker" said sam coming into the room with a glass of water and passing it to Chelsea

"oh thanks"

"your welcome"

"I had these printed out for your enjoyment"

"what are they"

"funny Christmas pics I even had the one of me printed for fun"

"oh these, I have to see" she said grabbing them

"now I'll have her making fun of me like danny does"

"I do what" said danny coming through the door

"whoa, dude I wish you wouldn't do that"

"sorry but I do what"

"make fun of me because of the photos from last christmas"

"oh yeah that was funny"

"danny we have a guessed"

"oh hi I'm danny"

"hi I'm Chelsea"

"nice to meet you, hey sam you still aren't properly dressed"

"oops sorry" she had pants on but a pyjama top on so she ran out the room and came back in with a black top on with a purple oval on it

"nice look sam" said danny

"thanks"

"now why's chelsea here"

"oh phantom came through with her telling me she needed help I'm not saying why that's confidential"

"it's alright I'm not the only one that's gone through it" said chelsea

"ok then she was almost raped and he saved her"

"oh bet your glad phantom was there then" said danny

"very glad actually the guy had a knife" said the girl taking a sip of her water

"so then would you like to go home" said danny

"yes please"

"well ok then come on" and he walked out the door followed by Chelsea

"next time you see phantom tell him thanks"

"he'll get the message, come on get in" said danny opening the car door (I don't know the age to get one in America so just work with me please)

"thanks" and she got in and so did he and started the car and drove off

"so where do you live"

"other side of town Victoria road"

"I know that place I go by there everyday"

"oh do you"

"yeah I do nice part of town"

"I know but where I work isn't"

"normally that's the case you get a nice place to live and a horrible place to work"

"yeah, so how did you and phantom meet"

"well I was there when he died"

"you were"

"yeah so was tucker but sam was on holiday so she wasn't"

"oh and am I right to believe she is the manson child that went missing a few days ago"

"she ran away after a fight with her parents"

"oh so it was their fault I never really liked them they're to snobbish"

"I know even sam didn't like them and she was they're daughter"

"yeah so you like her then"

"yeah I do"

"cool"

"I forgot which turning we take left or right"

"oh right"

"thanks" and the car turned

"so how did you meet tucker"

"oh we we're in freshman year at high school and he was getting picked on and I stuck up for him we've bin friends ever since"

"he seems like a nice guy"

"you like him don't you" he said slyly

"maybe" she smirked

"ha I knew it god you're the first in ages"

"I am?"

"yeah nobody likes him because he has no good pick-up lines trust me"

"why"

"oh he tried one on this girl in Casper high she was called Valerie grey she's now a very good ghost hunter"

"cool and what do you do"

"I help phantom with his ghost problems my parents were the best ghost hunters around jack and maddie fenton"

"I thought you looked like them so how well do you know phantom"

"I know every attack he can use and every ghost he's ever fought I was with him through most of them except one but I already know what happened in that one I also know what he was like when he was alive"

"really so what attacks can he use"

"well there's way to many but the one of the most powerful he has is the ghostly wail but he rarely uses that that and his attack that he'll never use because it could destroy everything is the flames of death I just call it that he doesn't have a name for it"

"what does it do"

"well he would only use it if there was nobody left and he was all alone and he'd have to be very angry, the way it works is he shoots a red beam up into the sky making the sky turn red then flames come up from the floor and when the fames even just touch something it turns to ash instantly"

"whoa and how do you know this"

"he tells me everything even if I don't want him to"

"oh and even though he's a ghost I bet he has a crush on someone"

"yeah he does and I've already told him to back off on that one"

"and who is it"

"sam"

"oh she's very popular isn't she"

"yeah she is, ah here we go"

"it's number thirteen"

"ok then" and the car stopped at the number thirteen

"thanks for all your help"

"no problem happy to help" and she walked into her house and danny drove back home and walked in to find tucker and Sam laughing their heads off

"whats so funny"

"whoa" said both teens

"where did you come from" said sam

"the door so whats so funny"

"the picture of you at Christmas" said sam

"which picture"

"I wasn't the only one that did some thing embarrassing at Christmas dude" said tucker smirking

"what" said danny rising and eyebrow

"here" and he gave the photo to danny

"when did you take this"

"you were drunk dude"

"oh yeah HEY you took a photo of me drunk"

"yeah and check this one out" and he grabbed it and on it was a picture of phantom making a funny face

"I still find the one of tucker the funniest"

"well I did actually look like a girl"

"you did that's the funny bit" said danny

"you even had make-up on" said Sam smirking

"ok, ok no more making fun of tucker" said tucker about himself

"oh yeah tucker Chelsea said she likes you"

"dude really"

"yeah in the car"

"cool, oh I have to go out for a while seya later guys" and he was gone

"why'd he run out so fast" said danny

"don't ask me I don't know but what I do know is we have the house to ourselves"

"I know I have an idea" said danny

"what"

"one minute" and he ran out the room and brought out a bag of something

"what is that"

"insulator, it means the room will be sound proof"

"but how are we guna do that"

"watch" and he ran into her room and put his head and arm through the wall (and I mean through it) and put it all around the room in a matter of minutes the whole room was sound proof

"now the door" he even made the door sound proof then walked out the room

"well that was quick" said sam smiling

"one minute" and he ran into the kitchen and through into the outhouse and brought back a lock

"good idea"

"I know"

"now put that on and we can have some fun" she said smirking

"done and done" he said putting it on

"good, now for the fun bit" and she pushed him in and closed the door an hour later tucker came back to fine he couldn't find them

"DUDES ARE YOU IN HERE" no answer "great I know where they are" then he saw that the bag with the insulator was empty "oh great even if I shouted them they wouldn't hear me I'll wait until they get out" and he sat down and turned on the TV half an hour later the two teens came out of sams room

"so have fun in there" said tucker

"crud when did you get back" said sam

"half an hour ago"

"oh great"

"hey I don't care I left you alone for a reason"

"thanks"

"your welcome, hey told you sam he had a major crush on you turns out he still does" said tucker shrugging

"well you were right again tuck"

"I know I'm just good and I better not in nine months be called uncle tucker"

"TUCKER"

"well just go check with the doctors or something"

"when did you get so smart tucker"

"I have my moments"

"yes you do now maybe we should go and check"

"maybe if you start being sick for no reason"

"agreed" then there was a knock at the door

"I'll get in cause you two aren't properly dressed yet" said tucker getting up

"crud come on" and then danny went into his room and got dressed and so did sam, when tucker opened the door he looked surprised

"hi tucker where's danny"

"hi jazz what are you doing here"

"I came to see my little bro"

"DANNY, SAM GET DRESSED AND GET IN HERE" yelled tucker

"don't tell me they did what I think they did, did they"

"if what you think they did includes a bed then yeah"

"brothers" she sighed

"hey I bet you did the same sometime in your life"

"ok your right now can I come in please"

"yeah sure" and she walked in to meet the faces of danny and sam

"hi jazz"

"hi lovebirds"

"TUCKER" shouted both teens

"what she figured it out when I shouted to both of you to get dressed"

"well she's not dumb"

"I better not be an aunty in nine months" said jazz

"that's what I said except I said uncle" said tucker

"ha ha very funny" said danny "so jazz why exactly are you here" asked danny

"oh I came to give you this" she said giving him a card

"what is it"

"open it and see"

"and he opened it and read, you are invited to jazz and johns wedding, WEDDING" shouted danny surprised

"yes wedding now you have to go"

"I wouldn't miss it"

"good I need phantom there to save us if we have any ghost trouble"

"oh so that's the only reason I'm welcome then" he said pretending to be hurt

"of course not you're my little brother oh and you can bring your girlfriend to"

"thanks" said sam

"what about me" whined tucker

"you to" said jazz

"nice one" said tucker

"oh god I have to go" said jazz looking at her watch

"ok seya later then" said danny

"bye lil bro" she said walking out

"so we're invited to your sister's wedding and we're dating well this week has sure bin fun" said sam smirking

"yes it has bin an eventful week and we've only bin through the first two days of the week" said danny

"I know, I wonder what's coming up for the rest of the week" said sam

"well lets just hope it's good and not bad cause if something bad happens I don't think me or danny would like to be kicked by them boots of yours again" said tucker

"don't worry I wouldn't kick danny but you I'll think about not doing it" said sam smirking

"please don't harm me"

"oh be quiet I'm only messing I wont hurt you as long as you don't annoy me"

"Agreed" said tucker

"ok then now it's four o'clock and I'm guna risk it and call my parents" said sam

"are you sure about that I mean you ran away because of them actually I should be thanking them" said danny smirking

"well good luck with that anyway where's the phone"

"over there on the table"

"ok then" and she walked over and picked it up then dialled the number to her parents house

"hello" said an overly perky woman

"hi mum why are you so perky"

"sam? I-is that you"

"yeah it is" said sam

"where are you" said pamela

"I'm living with some friends" said sam

"and who are they"

"danny fenton and tucker foley" said sam

"WHAT THE GHOST HUNTERS KID" said pamela

"yes so whats your point" said sam

"I want you to have nothing to do with that boy"

"to late mum" said sam

"and what could he do for you" and she walked into her room and closed the door

"wonder what she's talkin to her mum about" said tucker

"something privet I bet" said danny (back with sam)

"he could save my life like he has done three times" said sam

"oh really well what has he done"

"well when we used to go to the same school he did some stuff that I only just found out about which includes saving my life on multiple occasions" said sam

"who cares I don't want my daughter going off with a bunch of ghost hunting freaks son"

"THEY ARE NOT FREAKS" yelled sam

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME"

"ARE YOU GUNA STOP ME" shouted sam

"where are you now"

"who said I'm guna tell you" said sam angrily

"TELL ME NOW"

"MAKE ME"

"WELL I'LL FIND OUT FOR MYSELF" and she hung up

"I hate her" and she walked out of her room

"well how'd it go" said tucker

"she says she's coming to find me" said sam

"well if she comes phantom will give her a little surprise" said danny

"how about you go give her that surprise now"

"where did you live"

"massive mansion in the middle of amity"

"whoa you lived there"

"yeah I did"

"I'll go tomorrow" said danny

"good I don't want to leave"

"your not guna have too" said danny

"I hope so" she said sitting down next to danny

"hey I need to go and get something" said danny

"what is it" asked sam

"a surprise" said danny transforming

"ok then I'll seya later then" said sam

"bye sam" and he was gone

"where do you think he's going" asked sam

"I don't know he leaves at the weirdest times like once in I think it was ninth grade he left the class right in front of lancer while he was telling everyone about some grammar I think"

"oh yeah I remember that what was that all about"

"turns out dorathia was outside the window about to burn the place down"

"who's dorathia" said sam

"remember that beauty pageant"

"yeah I was the winner I don't know why though" said sam

"well Dora Mattingly was dorathia a massive dragon thing"

"oh I remember phantom saved me from that green place" said sam

"the ghost zone"

"oh ok then, the ghost zone" said sam

"I wonder where he went" said tucker (now with danny)

"what should I get" he said looking at a few things "she'll like these" and he picked them up and paid for them and hid behind a bush then transformed and flew off back home "now if she doesn't like these I'll be very surprised" he said looking at the present he bought for sam (I'm not saying what it is, yet) then he phased through the roof "hi guys"

"will you stop doing that" said tucker

"why did you fly out so fast"

"I went to get something"

"and what would that be" he had his arms behind his back and tucker was smiling cause he knew what it was

"I'll leave you two alone" and he ran out

"he knows doesn't he"

"how should I know, pick an arm"

"left" and he pulled out his left arm and it was empty

"fine right" and he pulled it out to revile a bunch of black and purple flowers (the black ones are tulips 'very rare')

"oh…my…god danny they're beautiful"

"I knew you'd like them" he said handing them too her

"have you got any vases"

"there should be one in your room in the cupboard"

"ok then" and she ran in her room and brought out a black vase with purple vine like designs on

"hey it matches your room"

"I know I've noticed" and she went into the kitchen and came back with a vase of flowers then she went and put them in her room then walking back into the living room

"now since he's gone what do you want to do" he said slyly

"well I would like to for some reason to clean" she said ( who gets it)

"what?"

"I don't know I just suddenly want to clean"

"well ok then you do that tuckers room is the messiest"

"ok then" and she began cleaning

"that's just, weird" he said turning on the TV and watching Simpson's after an hour tucker came back a few minutes after Sam had finished his room and she was now on the couch with Danny's arm's around her

"lovebirds" he said walking into his room "WHAT THE FUCK" shouted tucker surprised it also surprised danny since he had never swore in his whole life "dudes my room it's spotless" he said running back in

"we know I cleaned it" said Sam

"why?"

"I don't know I suddenly got a weird erge (sp?) To clean"

"ok that's just weird"

"I know I have never had an erge to clean before I thought it was weird to but hey your room needed it"

"your sam right it did tucker why didn't you ever clean it" said danny

"I never had the time, if you ever have an erge to clean again just warn us please"

"hey I warned danny you weren't in"

"ok your right on that one but why didn't you clean danny's"

"for one he said your room was messier and two I don't want any ghost hunting stuff on me" said sam

"good reason" said tucker "now more on the weird thing you got an erge to clean"

"yeah just like that" said sam

"ok then maybe I should call jazz about this I mean you've never had an erge like this have you" said tucker

"no I haven't"

"well then it's settled I'll call jazz" and he picked up the phone and dialled her number and she picked it up

"hello this is jazz"

"hey jazz I need to ask you something"

"hi tucker and what is it"

"can you come over like now please"

"okay then but why"

"we're concerned about sam"

"why whats wrong" she said

"she got the erge today to just clean right out of the blue now my rooms spotless"

"I'll be right there, oh wait I can't" she said

"why?"

"I'm going on holiday tomorrow and I'm getting everything packed"

"ok then when will you be back"

"two weeks"

"well we'll have to put up with the strange erge's to clean or any other thing she gets an erge to do" said tucker

"ah you'll et over it seya tuck"

"bye jazz" and she hung up

"she can't come"

"why"

"she's going on holiday tomorrow" said tucker

"oh great I wanna know what's wrong with me" said sam

"well we'll find out in two weeks" said tucker

"fine" said sam grumpily

**can anyone guess what's going on come on if you can't your as clueless as danny come on I'm not saying it's a surprise so don't even ask I'm guna let my crazy fruit-loop of a friend take over now since he's funnier, hi guys it's me the aply named crazy one and what's with the new name of fruit-loop I am not like Vlad anyway we have one spastic thirteen year old in the room and one weird looking girl AHHHHHHHHHH IT'S MORIA RUN FOR COVER –runs and hides under coffee table- hi guys I'm Jens super creepy friend that can haunt your dreams yes I can I might be creepy but I'm not crazy that's Danny's part in our little group now I am just guna say cause he's hiding under the table ON WITH THE STORY, whatever you say moria I'm not getting on your bad side yeesh this is Blackgem by the way**

DANNY: I agree with the crazy danny she is creepy and I've never even met her

SAM: I need to clean

TUCKER: clean danny's room this time not mine

SAM: actually I want some chocolate

DANNY: ok I'm severely creped out

TUCKER: me too dude me too

BLACKGEM: as moria clearly stated ON WITH THE STORY

MORIA: or I'll haunt your dreams

EVERYONE RUNS AND HIDES AND YOU JUST HEAR A MUFFLED CRY

BLACKGEM: NEXT CHAPTER NOW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

It had been three days since the craving to clean kicked in and Sam had gone through each room and every room in the house was now spotless and both danny and tucker were speechless then there was a knock at the door and sam went to answer it when she did she was speechless herself

"MUM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" she shouted

"I came to take you home your not staying here"

"danny's that's your cue" whispered tucker then he ran out and changed in the bathroom and floated behind the preppy woman and sam nodded at him

"excuse me but I don't think she want's to go with you" he said making her jump

"what the-" and she stopped in mid sentence when she turned around then her mind caught up with her

"now please leave"

"no I came for my daughter and I'm leaving with my daughter"

"wanna bet on that" said sam

"yes I do now come on" said Pamela grabbing Sam's arm

"if you don't release her at once I will be forced to make to" said danny

"why are you even here ghost"

"I come to check up on things in each house and there just happens to be three friends of mine from when I was alive that live here that I like to visit so if you don't mind leave now" said danny with his hands glowing green

"f-fine I-I'll leave but if anything happens to her while she's here I'm putting a restraining order on all of you"

"erm I'm a ghost"

"fine on Fenton and Foley" and she walked off

"thanks danny"

"no problem"

"now where's that mop" she said walking back in the house looking round

"oh god not again" said both guys putting one hand to their faces and shaking their heads, while she searched round for the mop she found a door

"HEY GUYS WHAT'S THIS" she shouted and the came in the room

"I don't know I've never noticed it before" said danny

"dude that's probably cause we've never had a cleaning obsessed Goth living with us" said tucker

"yeah your probably right" while they were talking she opened the door in it was a small box like room

"well this is cosy" she said smiling

"what did you find" said danny coming up next to her

"this check it out"

"I never noticed this room here"

"well now you have" she stated smirking

"hey how about you do this room sam I mean we did your room so it's only fair you get to do a room right" said tucker

"ok then I will" and she started off by getting some paint and the guys just left her to do what she wanted, a few hours passed and danny went to check on her she was asleep on a newly installed chair

"lets get you into bed" he said picking her up and then looking round he was amazed that she'd used bright colours even pink was in there "whoa Sam you have a creative streak in you" said danny as he took her out and into her room then he placed her in her bed then kissed her on the cheek and walked out closing the door behind him

"so how's she doing with it" asked tucker

"go check I just put her into bed she was asleep on that new chair we put in there before"

"awwwww so sweet I think I'll go check on that room" he said getting up then running into the small room and coming back speechless

"cool isn't it"

"she used bright colours I was expecting it to be dark"

"I know but she has been acting weird lately" said danny

"she's a woman, you can never understand women"

"I know tuck, well I'm guna get some sleep" it was ten o'clock

"night dude" and he went into his room and closed the door "I think I'll go and get some shut eye as well" he said getting up and turning off the TV and walking into his room then getting into bed and falling fast asleep

**one week and three days after**

sam had finished the room finally and the two guys were amazed it was like a friggin nursery

"sam why does it look like a nursury" asked danny

"I don't know it just came out like that" she stated shrugging her shoulders

"well if anyone of us ever has a kid we have this room to put it in" and there was a knock at the door sam got up to get it and she opened the door to see jazz

"jazz? Weren't you supposed to be coming back tomorrow"

"yeah but me and john got bored so we came back"

"okay then"

"so about these erge's"

"what about them"

"tuck said you're becoming a cleaning freak"

"well he's right and I've made a friggin nursery in a room that went unnoticed by danny and tucker said sam sitting down and jazz sat next to her

"ok that's strange" said jazz

"sam who is-" said danny then saying something else "hi jazz"

"hi danny" then sam strangely got up and ran out the room holding her mouth

"ok danny is she alright" said jazz

"I really don't know first the weird obsession with cleaning and now this I'm guna go see if she's alright" said danny walking off in the direction sam had run and was outside the door while he could hear sam being sick

"sam are you alright"

"no, I don't know what's wrong" said sam as danny's ghost sense went off

"oh great not now"

"BEWARE FOR I AM THE-" and he was sucked into the thermos before he could finish then sam came out the bathroom looking paler than usual

"I need a doctor"

"first lets talk to jazz" said danny

"ok then" and she walked back into the room where jazz was talking with tucker and he looked a bit weird

"I need to leave before I end up spilling it" and he walked out smirking

"what's he on about"

"I know what's wrong with sam" said jazz cheerfully

"please do enlighten us" said danny

"sit down your guna need to"

"okay" said danny and sam together as they say down

"well I've bin going through your symptoms and I came to a conclusion"

"and" said sam

"well your obsessive ness the recent mood changes that tucker told me about and the throwing up all collide under one name"

"what name" said danny

"still clueless I guess" said jazz

"TELL US" they both shouted together

"fine the name they collide under is known as… pregnancy" she stated

"WHAT" screamed both danny and sam

"they all fall under pregnancy sorry, I told you I didn't want to be an auntie but did you listen, noooooo" at this point sam had fainted

"oh great can you help me pick her up and put her in bed please"

"yeah ok" and she helped him lay her down and walked in the front room and sat down with jazz next to him

"this could be bad" said danny

"why"

"because my enemy's will be going after the kid and we don't know if it will be half ghost or human it might not be able to save it's self"

"hey knowing your luck and the way you kick butt when your angry it will be a ghost"

"I hope it will be able to defend it's self" said danny

"don't worry danny it'll be fine you've save amity park from total destruction three times now this is just another adventure for you" she said

"thanks jazz you always know the right way to put it"

"hey I'm a big sister to a halfa guy it's my job" she said smiling

"well thanks I don't know where I'd be without you"

"thanks danny I don't know where I or anyone in the whole of america would be without you" she said winking then sam ran in the room after just waking up

"I just heard a voice saying the kids will die" said sam looking pale

"what who said it I want to know whoever did dies" said danny with his eyes glowing lime green and his fists glowing the same colour

"I don't know who it was but the baby can't protect itself" said sam

"but I can protect it and anybody knows mess with phantom get killed or re-killed" said danny

"what about if the kid id half ghost like you" said sam

"that might help wait what did the voice say" said danny

"the kids will die" said sam

"what did it mean by kids" said danny

"I don't know I just hope nothing happens" said sam sadly

"lets just go and see if your right about this jazz and go to the doctors" said danny

"good idea but I doubt they'll have a different story" said sam

"I know but still"

"ok then"

"how about we go now" said danny

"what about me" said jazz

"well I think pregnant girlfriends falls under the category: more important, don't you"

"ok then I'll go bye danny" she said walking out

"bye jazz"

"could you fly me there"

"I was planning to" he said "I'M GOING-GHOST" then he transformed and picked her up and flew her through the roof

"what about if she is right danny"

"then we add one more reason to ever growing list of why I love you" he said smiling

"that's so sweet"

"I can be sometimes" and then he landed at the doctors and made sure nobody was looking and changed back

"come on" said sam walking in with danny following her up to the counter

"hi can I help you" said the woman

"yeah I need an appointment for Dr gill for like now"

"why whats the problem"

"I want to know if what his sister said was right"

"why what did she say" said the woman

"I was pregnant" said sam

"well I think we have one slot right now" said the woman

"thanks"

"just go right through"

"ok then" and she walked through the doors with danny following her and knocked on the door

"hello" came a girls voice and she walked in

"hi Dr gill"

"hi sam, so whats wrong with you"

"well I think I might be pregnant"

"well only one way to check, go sit on the bed please" so she sat down "now I'm guna need you lift your shirt up a bit so I can check" so she did and the doctor rubbed some jelly sort thing on her stomach and ran a stick thing over it "okay it's official, congrats your guna be a mother" she said

"oh no" said sam

"whats wrong sam" asked danny

"erm when my mum came she said if anything happened to me she would put a restraining order on you and tucker"

"well since my mum did that to me I have a solution to your problems" said Dr gill

"and what would that be" asked sam

"get married she can't do anything if your legally married" she said

"MARRIED" yelled both teens (they're still 17)

"yes married tell your mum that your pregnant then she'll try with the restraining order and then announce that your getting married it would be so fun"

"maybe some other time like when we're a little more mature" said sam

"fine then I was just telling you a way to get around the order" said Dr gill

"ok then, hey so that's why that room came out as a nursery" said sam

"what room" said the doctor

"we found an extra room in the house me danny and tucker share and I did it up when I finished it looked like a nursery" said sam

"that's the first time I've ever heard that happen"

"well first time for everything" said danny

"so danny when are we updating that list of yours"

"what list… oh it's in my mind and already updated" he said winking

"am I missing something here" said the doc

"oh it's a very long list that danny made up"

"oh ok then" she said

"how about we go home and tell tucker she was right"

"good idea that will be fun"

"who was right" asked Dr gill

"his sister she told me first and I wanted to make sure"

"very good well I have another appointment now so"

"it's ok we're going anyway" said sam getting off the bed

"well seya then" said danny

"bye" said the doctor as they walked out

"could you fly us back please"

"that's what I was planning to do" he said transforming then he picked her up and flew into the sky

"I love it up here"

"I know I also know that it's better at night"

"I bet it is" said sam "erm danny could you hurry it up please" she said

"why"

"I'm guna hurl"

"ok then" and he flew faster and through the roof of the house and put her down and she automatically ran into the bathroom then came back five minutes after

"maybe you should sit down sam"

"no I do not want to sit down" she snapped

"TUCKER GET IN HERE PLEASE" yelled danny

"what dude"

"she's having mood swings so stay away from the boots"

"I don't need to be told twice" and he ran into his room

"sorry danny I can't control this"

"it's ok at least we have a reward at the end of all this"

"you always know the right thing to say don't you"

"it's my job"

"no your job is to protect the city"

"fine then it's my part time job" he stated smirking cheekily

"fine, come on lets sit down"

"ok" and she sat on the couch with both danny's arms around her hugging her and then tucker came in

"dudes can I take a picture of this"

"why" they both asked

"because you just found out your guna be parents I want to document it"

"fine" said sam and he took the picture and ran back into his room as sam yawned

"are you tired"

"very" and she fell asleep and he smiled looking down at her

"I love you sam" he said softly while smiling and she smiled in her sleep like she heard him.

**I know it's a short one sorry I'm too tired to think right now my dad got me up at eight in the morning for god knows what reason oh yeah I have to go to my mums before he goes to work I hate being thirteen I can't stay in the house alone, I'm like jazz in a way biologically I'm thirteen but psychologically I'm sixteen, I'm more mature than my seventeen year old sister, I hate irony**


	4. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
